


Der Ritt der Rohirrim

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Third Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Voran, voran, Reiter Théodens, Zu blutigem Tagwerk, in Tod und Brand! Speer splittre, Schild berste! Den Sand rötet, eh die Sonne aufgeht! Reitet, reitet, reitet für Gondor!





	Der Ritt der Rohirrim

Dunkel hat sich über das Land gelegt, eine drückende Dunkelheit, die lange Zeit nicht weichen wollte. Doch wir sind vom Norden herangeritten und brachten den Morgen und das Licht nach Mundburg.

  Nun sind wir hier vor dem Pelennor, ein gewaltiges Herr von Rittern Rohans. Viele sind gekommen, ich ging mit ihnen. Ich dachte all diese Tage über, wir wären genug. Nun aber sehe ich, dass dies nicht stimmt, denn was sich da vor uns auf den Feldern ausbreitet, muss Saurons ganze Abscheulichkeit sein. Eine so gewaltige Streitmacht wie diese dort lässt unsere in den Schatten treten! Was sehe ich nicht alles? Orks über Orks und Trolle, Belagerungsmaschinen, Schleudern und ein riesiger Rammbock. Aber das Schlimmste sind diese geflügelten Bestien, die über der Stadt kreisen. Allein schon ihr Anblick lässt mich vor Furcht erstarren.

  Als ich König Theodens Ruf in die Schlacht um Mundburg gefolgt war, hatte ich gedacht, ein Held werden und später alle Vorzüge dieses Lebens genießen zu können. Jetzt sehe ich, dass ich höchstens als Held sterben kann…

  Das Herz sinkt mir und ich erstarre vor Furcht. Waffengeklirr und lautes Geschrei dringt zu uns hinauf. Rauch liegt über der Stadt, ein lautes Tosen und Krachen ist zu hören, als die Weiße Stadt kurz in einem grellen Licht aufflammt. Wie prächtig sie doch ist! Diese großen Steinhäuser der Seemenschen sind beeindruckend und irgendwie auch Respekteinflößend. Immer hatte ich gedacht, Helms Klamm sei schon groß, doch diese Stadt übertrifft alles. Ihre Mauern aber sind schon brandgeschwärzt und zerstört. Mordors Horden belagern sie mit aller Gewalt, und vielleicht können nicht einmal wir sie vom Sieg abhalten.

 Ich gehöre Éomers Éored an, und Marschall Éomer ist direkt vor mir. Hoch hat er sich im Sattel aufgerichtet, sein blondes Haar weht im Wind, sein Helm mit dem langen Helmbusch glänzt in der Sonne, ganz wie sein Speer. Ich weiß: Diesem Mann kann ich überall hin folgen, egal wie dicht das Dunkel vor uns ist, wie groß die Macht, die Mordor gehen uns hält. Mut kommt wieder in mein Herz, und auch ich hebe Kopf und Speer und Schild. Diese Tag wird uns gehören! Es ist ein Tag von Blut, es ist ein Tag von Tod. Doch es ist unser Tag!

 

_Voran, voran, Reiter Théodens,_

_Zu blutigem Tagwerk, in Tod und Brand!_

_Speer splittre, Schild berste!_

_Den Sand rötet, eh die Sonne aufgeht!_

_Reitet, reitet, reitet für Gondor!_

 

So schallt König Théodens Ruf über das Feld, und alle stimmen mit ein. All die vielen tausend Reiter erheben sich zu einem Ruf:  _Reitet, reitet, reitet für Gondor!_  Der König stößt mächtig in ein Horn, grimmig dröhnt der Schall wie Donner und Brausen und lehrt die Horden Mordors das Fürchten.

  Der Speer in meiner Hand vibriert, denn es verlangt mich nach der Schlacht. Sie werden fallen, dieses niedere Gezüchts! Sie werden vor uns erzittern und fliehen und doch in Scharen sterben. Nichts kann uns aufhalten!

  Des Königs Pferd Schneemähne springt davon, und mit Hörnerschall und Donner folgen ihm seine Reiter. Mit einem wilden Aufschrei treibe auch ich mein Pferd an. Es bäumt sich wiehernd auf und stürmt voran. Auch mein gutes Tier wittert die nahende Schlacht und verlangt danach, die Pferdediebe allesamt nieder zu reiten und unter seinen Hufen zu zermalmen. Was für ein Tier es doch ist! Es wird mich sicher in die Schlacht tragen und gemeinsam mit mir dem Feind standhalten, ich weiß es. Wir können uns aufeinander verlassen.

  Die Erde erbebt und erzittert unter den trommelnden Hufen vieler tausend Pferde. Mordors Gezücht versucht, eine Gegenwehr aufzubauen, doch in der Hast gelingt es ihnen nicht. Sie schießen auf uns, doch wir lassen uns nicht beirren. Voran, voran zur Mundburg! Ja, jetzt erzittern sie vor Furcht und wollen fliehen!

  „Tod!“, schreie ich. „Tod! Tod!“ Der Wind pfeift mir um die Ohren. Das Donnern klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Den Speer tief gesenkt und mit wehendem Helmbusch folge ich Marschall Éomer. Sogar bis nach Barad-dûr selbst würde ich ihm folgen!

  Wie der Wind fliegen wir über die Ebenen. Das Gras blitz grün auf, doch bald schon wird es vom Blut unserer Feine rot getränkt sein. In Strömen wird das Blut fließen und viele werden fallen. Vielleicht auch ich, aber das kümmert mich jetzt nicht mehr. Dieser Tag wird allen als ein denkwürdiger in Erinnerung bleiben, egal wie er ausgehen mag. Noch nie hat die Welt solch einen Ritt der Rohirrim gesehen! Und ich bin Teil dessen. Unbändiger Stolz aber auch Ehrfurcht vor der Größe dieser Tat kommt in mir auf.

  Es erscheint mir eine Ewigkeit, doch hat es nur wenige Augenblicke gedauert, bis wir die Feinde erreichen. Ich brülle ihnen all meinen Zorn entgegen und treibe mein Pferd mitten unter sie. Wie ein brausender Orkan fegen wir durch ihre Reihen, unsere stolzen Pferde kennen keine Gnade mit ihnen. Ungezügelt reiten sie sie nieder und brechen ihnen ihre Knochen. Wie ein Mann sind wir, einen riesigen Keil in die Armeen Mordors treibend. Hauen, stechen, rechts, links! Es geht alles so schnell. Die Wut und unser Schlachtengesang treiben mich voran.

  Und so beginnt die große Schlacht dieses Zeitalters. Wir werden vielleicht untergehen oder uns glorreich daraus erheben. Doch Helden sind wir alle jetzt schon.


End file.
